Conventionally, there has been a technique related to program information display for supporting program analysis by a user by which to display thread objects indicative of a thread and events in a program executed according to an execution trace of the program, in a coordinate system with a time axis and the thread as axis elements. According to this technique, with a region for displaying activities of the program in all execution status and a region for displaying detailed execution status within a specific range by the use of the thread axis and the time axis, the user is provided with the function of specifying the specific range from the region for displaying all the execution status to display interactively detailed information at specific points from all the execution status of the program.
On development of a program by a program developer, in the case of displaying the execution status of the program for confirmation of operations, performance optimization, and the like, a conventional program information display device would display the execution status of the program thereon, and thus the display region is limited to the size of the display device. Accordingly, when a large number of events needs to be displayed in a region for displaying the detailed execution status of the program, it may be difficult for the program developer to comprehend the detailed execution status of the program in such cases where information on all the events cannot be displayed due to the limited display size of the display device, or the information on all the events can be displayed but objects indicative of the events are represented in an extremely small size or cannot be represented due to the limited drawing performance of the display device, for example.